Expectations
by Radd Rach
Summary: Bella works as a maid for the mysterious Edward Cullen. What happens when he finds her washing clothes? Love on a washing machine! Lemons galore. Now has a plot; sorta.
1. Chapter 1

Expectations

Bella P.O.V.

I had no idea what to expect. After all this time I had been cleaning his house, 2 years to be exact, I still had no idea what to expect. With him, it was like there was no way to even begin to perceive what he was going to do next or where he would be. He would always give me the most random jobs to do_. _I mean, how many people organize the cans in their pantry or make a chart of their furniture? Not many I suppose. But, the one thing that always surprised me was the way he was always there.

For example, I would be making his bed and he would be there in the doorway, watching me or as I was eating lunch in his kitchen, I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. Ah, his eyes held an intensity I have ever known, and he watched me with something I could only call possessiveness, like I was his. It was quite unsettling, but in a good, twisted way. He was gorgeous at 6ft with his bronze, tousled hair, shining green eyes, and a chiseled body, the man was flawless. So it made no sense to me why he was watching plain, old, boring Bella. I was an average girl, with wavy brown hair, and brown eyes.

When I started cleaning his house, I had no idea what to expect and I still don't know what to expect most days. He rarely, if ever, speaks to me and when he does, it's no more than him telling me what to do or telling me goodbye on my way out. Nonetheless, Edward Cullen was a mystery to me.

So, it completely took me by surprise when one day, as I was washing clothes, I felt his stare on me. I slowly turned around and met his gaze. I felt myself shudder when I looked at him. His look was that of lust and need.

"Y-yes Mr. Cullen?" I stuttered.

"Call me Edward.'' He said.

Ok. "Yes, Edward?"

As he started to walk toward me I felt a familiar ache between my legs start to come and my heart started beating rapidly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, why do you tempt me so?" he said huskily.

"Excuse me?"

You Bella. All the time. Prancing around, in tight, little shorts so I can see that fine ass of yours and those little, low-cut shirts so I can see those full tits."

I gulped as I felt myself getting wetter by the second.

I-I don't know what you mean Edward." I said, shakily.

"Well, now I am going to show you exactly what I mean" he said, as he raked my body over with his eyes.

Edward then, moved toward me so that I was face-to-face with him and then leaned down and kissed me. Damn, he could kiss. He moved his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him. We battled for dominance with our tongues and he won. I then wrapped my legs around his waist and ground myself into him. Edward moaned and then lifted me up to sit on the washing machine.

He moved his lips to nibble my ear and whispered into my ear "Do you know what you do to me? How hard Iam for you right now? I see you every day looking like you just want to be thrown down on the floor and fucked." He led my hand down to his cock and I felt how hard and BIG he was.

I moaned at his words and I felt his lips turn into a grin on my skin. He removed my shirt next and let out an audible gasp as he looked at my tits for the first time and then grabbed them both and squeezed. Leaning his head down, he sucked my right nipple while he played with my left. I threw back my head in ecstasy as he kept alternating between each of them. I fumbled with his jeans until they fell around his ankles and he stepped out of them.

"You like that don't you naughty Bella? But, there is something you will like even better than that."

Edward removed my own shorts and wrapped his fingers around my panties waistband and brought them down my legs and off to the floor. As soon as he had them off me he slid two fingers inside my dripping core. I moaned in response and rocked my hips to his rhythm.

"Come for me Bella." He growled in my ear.

How could I not?

I cried out as my orgasm ripped through me and ribbons of ecstasy went throughout my body. As I came down from my high I saw Edward pulling his boxers down. It then occurred to me I was fixing to get fucked on a washing machine. Amazing.

Edward looked at me as he positioned himself between my legs and then he pushed me. I gasped at the sensation and he stilled for a second so I could get adjusted to his fullness and then he started thrusting into me as hard as he could. I could hear the washing machine pounding against the wall in time to Edward's thrusts. God, it was so erotic and I loved every minute of it.

I moved my hips to Edward's thrusts and heard him grunt with every one. "Bella…I love your pussy around my cock. All tight and warm as I fuck you. I've thought of nothing else but this since the day you started working here." He breathed into my ear.

"Harder, faster Edward" I moaned.

Edward then began thrusting even harder, if that was possible, and I felt my pussy clench around his cock as my orgasm came through me and I shouted out Edward's name.

Edward still was pounding into me as his orgasm came and he called out my name.

As we came down from our orgasms, he pulled out and laid his head against my chest. We both just sat there for awhile until Edward stood up and put his clothes back on as I did the same. He looked at me and said "That was incredible Bella."

I laughed. "You have no idea"

He grinned that crooked grin. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. 8 a.m. sharp right?"

"Um…yea I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out and I followed him to the door. He turned around and gave me a kiss to the cheek.

As I walked out the door he called me and I turned around to look at him in the doorway. He gave me a sly smile and said "Tomorrow we can fuck on the desk"

My eyes widened as he chuckled and shut the door.

I still had no idea what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

OMG! Wow. This is my fist fanfic and I honestly didn't think I was going to get ANY reviews. But I did. It makes me feel good.

But any who…

I shall continue my quest for lemony lemons for all your reviewers who said I should.

Bella P.O.V.

As I walked out of Edward's house I was trying to figure out what had just happened. I had just been fucked senseless by the most gorgeous man alive, on a washing machine. Things like that don't happen to people like me and on the upside he wanted to fuck me again. I could live with that.

On the downside if things ended badly he might fire me and I really needed this job to pay for college. And there was no way I could live with that. Plus, were we like dating now? I mean, what did this make us exactly? Gah…I was fucking confused. I didn't even want to think about it.

What I did want to think about was Edward and his delicious cock. That man was yummy and I just wanted to fuck him all the time. I wanted to suck his cock and watch him come. He told me he wanted to fuck me on the desk tomorrow, so who was I to deny this sex god his wishes? No one I say.

After I got to my apartment, I kicked off my shoes, wanting to take a nap; I heard noises coming from my roommate and best friend's Alice's bedroom.

"God…yes Alice. So tight."

"Harder Jasper"

What the fuck? Do they have to be so goddamned loud?

So I decided to let them know I was here so maybe they'd tone it down or else get the hell outta my house.

"Hey, you two horny bastards, if your gonna screw while I'm here could you keep it down? I don't wanna have to break down the door and yank Alice's tight pussy off your damn dick. I'm not in the mood alright?"

The noises stopped.

I plunked my ass on the couch and waited. 10 seconds later Alice came out, followed by Jasper, looking disheveled

"What the hell was that about, Bella?" Alice said, while fixing her skirt.

"You two are what it's about. I just had amazing sex and I don't wanna hear you two. I'm just tired alright?"

Alice smiled. "Amazing sex huh? How amazing? Tell me everything; I wanna hear all about it!"

I sighed. "Alice, I just really wanna go to bed, ok?"

Alice looked at Jasper, then back at me. "Ok, well I'm gonna spend the night with Jasper tonight so we can finish what we started without interruptions then."

"Be my guest"

Alice turned around and went into the bedroom and came out with a bag. She looked at me and said "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye, Alice...you too Jasper"

"Bye, Bella" Jasper replied, as Alice waved.

When I finally had some well deserved peace and quiet, I decided it was time to go to sleep and dream nasty stuff about Edward.

I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Then, I got in bed I fell asleep thinking about how tomorrow was gonna be.

------*------

I woke up the next morning at 6, trying to figure out what to wear to work today. Edward obviously likes my ass so why not flaunt it. You know how it goes, if you got it, flaunt it, and that's exactly what I intend to do.

First, I put on my set of black lacy bra and thong set and then I rummaged through my closet and decided to wear a short, tight jean skirt. Easy access, if you know what I mean, and then just to be all sexy and such, I decided to wear just a hoodie over my bra.

Next, came just a pair of flip-flops, and I put my hair up in a ponytail. There wasn't much I could do with it anyway. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner, and then I was on my way.

As I pulled up to the gate at Edward's house, I was extremely ready for him, if you get my drift. All I could think about was him and his cock in my pussy pounding into me.

Focus, Bella. Be strong.

I pulled up to his house and got out. Edward Cullen was an extremely rich surgeon, who had built his own hospital here in Miami, so of course his house was huge and right on the beach. Talk about 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, a pool, tennis court, gym, basketball court, horse stalls, library and 2 yachts, that guy is loaded.

I walked into the foyer, and I still had no idea what to expect. I went through it to the kitchen where on the counter was a piece of paper. It was in Edward's handwriting and had my list of things to do for the day, starting with making his bed. I shuddered at the thought of his bed.

I walked upstairs to the 3rd floor and into his huge bedroom. I started making his bed, wondering when he was going to make an appearance.

When I finished with that, I walked across the hallway and saw his office. Right there, was his desk that I was supposedly supposed to get fucked on today. Hell yes, I was so ready and I couldn't wait.

Later that day, after lunch I still hadn't seen him at all. It was very disappointing and I wondered if he was ever gonna show. I had almost gotten my hopes up when as I was vacuuming his room I felt his eyes on me, watching me.

I slowly turned around and he wasn't there. Huh? That was weird. Maybe I was just imagining things. Just to make sure though I shut the vacuum off and walked into the hallway and into his office. I saw Edward sitting in his chair, with his back to me.

As I started to walk toward him, he turned around in his chair and looked me up and down. His gaze took my breath away and I stopped in my tracks. He stood up and walked around his desk, stopping in the front of his desk.

"Turn around for me Bella." He said.

"Um...what?"

"I said turn around."

Confused, I turned around slowly and when I was facing him again, he had that same look as yesterday. Lust and passion.

"You are a naughty little thing you know that? Wearing that skirt, so I can see that round ass. I just wanna grab it and never let go. Ever."

I gulped very loudly. I loved it when he talks dirty like that to me and I could feel wetness pooling in my panties just from his voice.

Edward walked to me and came to stand behind me and I could feel how hard he was already, as he whispered in my ear "Do you know what I did last night, Bella? I jacked off to thoughts of your sweet, tight pussy. All I could think of was how hot you were and how much I just wanted to fuck your brains out. Fuck you so hard you can't even walk."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my knees started to buckle at his words.

He then came to stand in front of me and grabbed my hips, just inches away from my face. I could literally already taste him on my tongue. I darted my tongue out and licked his bottom lip before I could help myself and Edward growled at me.

"And, Bella I intend to make sure you can't walk. Starting now."

A/N: Wooh.

I'm excited now aren't you?

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm too tired to write anymore. When you have a 1 month old you will understand that there is no sleep involved.

But I put this up today just for you guys because I am a good person and reviews make me happy. A happy writer gets faster updates.

Moving on. I should be able to update daily since I am at home all the time. But it mostly depends on how my day is going and of course the number of reviews.

Ok, so the last thing is, is if you have any suggestions please tell me. I'm open for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Is everybody ready?

It's gonna be good. And I know this is two updates in one day but I have nothing else to do and I had this in my mind and I didn't want to forget it.

Thanks for the reviews.

And thanks to inatowncalledforks. I love my little man!

Here we go….

Bella P.O.V.

"_And Bella, I intend to make sure you can't walk. Starting now."_

-------*-------

After I heard those words my stomach flipped and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't wait to not walk.

Edward grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt all his passion and lust in that kiss, all his want and need; above all else need. It was like he was trying to claim me as his. Something I wasn't quite sure I was ready for yet, but regardless I kissed him right back with as much passion.

He then pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, baby, you have on entirely too much clothing. So let's see what you're hiding under that jacket."

I smirked. Knowing he would like what he was fixing to see.

He slowly unzipped my jacket and I heard a sharp intake of breath as he saw my black bra. ".God. I love your tits. I just wanna suck on them all day long." Unclasping my bra, he leaned his head down toward my tit; he took one long lick of my right nipple and then started sucking. With every flick of his tongue I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, and God it was heaven. Palming both tits, he leaned up and took off his shirt.

Fuck me.

I loved his body. That perfect, chiseled body had no imperfections and I wanted to dip him in chocolate and lick him all over. Hum. That sounds like a wonderful idea.

Coming back to reality, I saw Edward giving me an amused expression. "What? He asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about dipping that perfect body of yours in chocolate and licking you all over." I replied.

Edward's face was that of surprise and lust. I then started to unbutton his pants and Edward growled as I rubbed him through his jeans. I unzipped his pants, and pushed them down with his boxers as I dropped down on my knees and took him into my mouth.

Edward gasped and I smiled as I took him as deep in my mouth as I could. I teased and licked his cock. I looked up and saw Edward's head thrown back and those amazing eyes closed. I pulled back and Edward looked down as I came back up rubbing my tits all against his body as I did so.

Edward growled and grabbed my skirt and pulled it down my legs, and I kicked it off. Now, both of us completely naked, Edward pulled me to him and starting kissing me everywhere. He started at my neck and slowly, I mean excruciatingly slow, made his way down, skipping where I wanted him most.

All the sudden, Edward inserted two fingers inside me and started furiously pumping in and out of my wet, pussy.

"Ed-Edward. God. Faster. D-Don't stop." I breathed.

Oh, it was pure ecstasy to have his fingers inside me. I have never had a man do it this good before, ever, in my entire life. And with Edward, it felt almost right. Like we were supposed to be together. And I don't know if he felt it but I certainly did; from my head to the tip of my toes.

I could feel my orgasm coming on and apparently Edward did too, because he pulled his fingers out; I could have cried.

Leaning up to kiss me, Edward started backing me up toward his desk. I felt the back of my knees his the desk and Edward stopped kissing me as I felt myself being lifted up and being thrown on his desk.

_Shit. I loved it fucking rough._

Before I knew what was happening, Edward entered me in one long swift stroke. I gasped at the sensation as he started ramming into me. I looked up at him and he looked at me with that animalistic intensity. Damn. I loved it.

We kept our eyes locked while he fucked me the hardest I've ever been fucked in my life. My back kept sliding up and down on the desk and it was so erotic and wonderful and just fuck good sex all around.

As he was ramming that fat, cock into me, he growled "Your mine. You hear me? All mine. Say it. Let me hear your say your mine."

_Fuck me three ways._

Was I his? Well in this moment I certainly was.

"Yours. Just yours."

I felt my pussy clench around it and my orgasm came on all hot and fantastic and my whole body shook from the pleasure.

"That's right baby. You will always be mine. Always. Don't you forget." He said in a ragged voice.

"Be...Be...Bella." he stuttered and then he came. Holy hell, I loved his O face. It was fucking magnificent.

He then lay on top of me all sweaty and just yummy. We laid like that for awhile and then he got off me and we put our clothes back on.

Well now I had a million questions. Was I his? Was he serious? And could we do it again?

"Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Why yes Bella?"

"So. What exactly does this make us now? I mean I'm your maid and you're my boss."

"I thought I told you earlier Bella" he sighed. "Your mine. All mine."

My eyes widened and he smiled that perfect, crooked smile.

_Score! _"Well…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I was completely and utterly speechless.

"Is that all you needed to know Bella?" He asked. I just stared at him and nodded my head.

"Well now that that's all settled, you still have chores to do I believe." He stated.

Was he shitting me? This man was very, very, very puzzling. I like puzzles. I could figure him out.

I walked out into the hall with him following me and turned around. He grabbed me and kissed me.

_Whoa. Hold the phone._

I was dizzy from that one kiss, how pathetic. Whatever.

He pulled back and met my eyes. "Before you get back to your work Bella, there is one thing you need to know."

I gulped.

"I don't share my things." He said. And then he turned and walked back into his office.

Well, I coulda' shit a brick right there and then. And no matter how much that one little statement turned me on, I had a weird feeling about it.

It was _definitely _not what I expected.

A/N: Well hot dog.

Foreshadowing anyone?

Can you guess what might happen?

Also, I think I will update again tomorrow if I have time.

Good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone.**

**So today there will be no lemon. I know. What good is that?**

**Regardless, this won't be a very long chapter cause I got homework to finish.**

**Also, I had a question that I will answer now. At the end of Chapter 3 when Edward says I don't share my things, he was talking about Bella.**

**So there ya go!**

**On with the story…**

Bella P.O.V.

I finished up my work and then headed out. I didn't see Edward the rest of the day and I wouldn't get to see him for two days. Two fucking days. Whoever thought it was a good idea to have weekends should be shot and hung out to dry if you ask me. Whatever.

And what the hell was that about not sharing his things? That, I couldn't see anybody else or touch anybody else? And what about him? Was he not allowed either? Or was it just me? Ok, now I was really confused; I guess I'll just have to ask him later.

As I got home, that crazy, little pixie of a fucker Alice busts outta the closet (pun intended) and tackles me to the floor.

"Alice, what the hell?"

"Bella! I just wanted to say hey! I missed you last night." She replied, with a sweet smile on her face.

"What do you want? There is something you want from me, I know it."

"Well, Jasper and Emmett want to go out tonight and I want you to come! It'll be lots of fun! Please Bella? Please?"

Are you crazy? You know I hate clubs, and don't even tell me that's not where yall are going. When you say out you mean dancing, drinking way to much, and getting laid. Well, in case you haven't noticed Alice, I'm a bit of a lightweight and I don't exactly have a boyfriend. So excuse me if I'm tired of being the fifth wheel. Ok'?

"But, Bella it won't be like that I promise. Please. Do it for me, just this once?"

I gave her a weary look. I didn't think she was gonna ever give up, so I gave up.

"Fine Alice, just this once, and I mean just this once"

Alice squealed and jumped up and down. Damn, that girl needed some tranquilizers. You think you could buy them in Wal-Mart? That's a good idea, I'll just go and buy some and when she lasts expects it…..

"Bella! Bella! Hello! Answer me!" Alice yelled, bringing me back from my thoughts.

She put her hand on her hip and told me to get ready. I sighed and did what she said, because according to her it was already almost 7 and Jasper was coming by at 8 and then we were meeting Rosalie, my other best friend and Emmett my brother, and Rose's boyfriend at the club.

I went and took a shower and then decided what to wear and decided on an outfit that Alice had bought me. It was a cowl neck halter top and a pair of dark skinny jeans paired with high heels. Damn. I looked pretty good if I say so myself.

After I was ready, I went to check on Alice and was met with not just Alice, but Jasper trying to get his pants off, while Alice was kissing him. Good God, could he not just keep his dick in his pants for 2 mother fucking seconds?

"Oh Bella, I didn't see you there. You ready to go?" Alice asked, whilst she was fixing her green dress.

"Yea. Ready when you are" I replied, with a roll of my eyes.

I walked out of her room, grabbed my keys and purse and we headed out to meet Emmett and Rosalie.

------*------

When we got to the club, it was packed with people trying to get in. But, Emmett owns it so we got in right when we got there. We went into the V.I.P. section and saw Rosalie, who could be a model with her long blonde hair and beautiful face, with Emmett, who is big and muscular. He makes Rocky look like a kitten.

Rosalie waved us over and we joined them. We ordered our drinks, while Alice dragged Jasper to dance with her.

"So, Bella how's it goin?" Emmett asked, well more like yelled over the music.

"Ehh. Could be better, what about you? How is the club doing?"

"It's poppin'! Can't you tell, little sister" he laughed.

"Yea, and you know I hate it when you call me that" I replied.

"You'll get over it and Rosie baby, let's dance" Emmett said.

Rosalie smiled. "Emmett, we can't just leave Bella by herself."

Emmett looked from me to Rosalie. "Oh, sorry Bella. You wanna come?"

"No, it's fine. You two go ahead; I'll be alright here by myself." I lied.

Emmett smiled and Rosalie gave me an 'I'm sorry' look as Emmett dragged her away to dance. Shit. I knew this was gonna happen; always does. But, I'm not gonna complain; they at least asked. Well Rosalie did at least.

So, I sat there watching people dance as I finished my 6th A Pimp Named Slickback. Now, I was fucking bored and I had to go to the bathroom. I got up and made my way across the club when I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me against their body.

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**

**Well who could it be? Can you guess?**

**Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger but I can't write anymore.**

**Mommy needs a nap. Will update tomorrow though!**

**Till then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fellow readers…**

**Their have been a few things that have come to my attention.**

**Ok, first people have been telling me Edward's a stalker or he's possessive and he can do whatever he wants and Bella can't and Bella seems like a whore.**

**People. Patience is a virtue. I know it seems that way but it will turn out different. I promise.**

**I know it seems that way but it's not.**

**So hold onto your britches…And I mean all of that in a completely nice way too.**

Bella P.O.V.

_I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me against their body._

-----*-----

I turned around to give the mother fucker a piece of my mind, when I stopped myself. It was Jacob Black. Ex boyfriend extraordinaire or crazy Native American guy that doesn't know the words leave me the hell alone psycho bitch.

Yeah, he was that bad if you ask me.

"Jacob, what the hell? Get your hands off me!" I yelled, as I tried to get out of his grasp.

Jacob laughed. "Aww, Bella baby don't be that way. You know you still like me."

I gave him the meanest glare I could muster and said "Leave me the hell alone psycho bitch. Me and you are done and over. You're fucking crazy as a rabid rabbit. I don't like you and _never_ liked you. You were just a quick fuck and a horrible one at that may I add."

Jacob's face fell. "Well let me show you how I have improved on my fucking skills then if I was that bad." Then he started trying to grind all over me and kept rubbing his cock all over me.

What did I tell you? If somebody told me I was a psycho bitch, I'd go and get myself evaluated, but hey, that's just me.

I was trying to fight him off and fixing to kick him in his junk, when I heard a voice behind me say "I believe my girlfriend just asked you to stop."

_Good God. I knew that voice, that lovely, irresistible voice. Edward_

Jacob stopped dancing and I almost fell as I turned around and jumped into Edward's arms_. _I looked up at him and saw something I did not expect. I saw hate and fury and passion written all over his eyes and face. And it was directed towards me, as well as Jacob.

Edward released me and gave Jacob a menacing glare. "If I EVER catch you touching or messing with Bella ever again, I will personally cut off your balls and feed them to you. Do we understand each other? Bella is mine. Mine, you hear me? And that's the way it's gonna be." He growled.

Jacob just kinda nodded and walked off after giving me a dumbfounded look.

Edward then turned around to me and grabbed my hips and pulled them towards him. I looked at him with hooded eyes and he stared right back. He opened his mouth to say something when Alice bounded up and started talking.

"Bella, I and Jasper are fixing to head home. Do you need a ride? Emmett and Rosalie have already left." She asked.

I turned my head towards Edward and he shook his head.

"No Alice. I got it. Don't worry about me. You just go ahead."

Alice looked from me to Edward, to me again. "Alright, if you say so and Bella I'm spending the night with Jas. So don't wait up on me."

I smiled to let her know that was ok and she turned around and pranced off into the club. I turned around afraid to meet Edward's eyes.

"Look at me."

Freaking out I looked at him. "Edward, what's wrong? I'm sorry about Jacob. I had no idea he was going to be here. Why are you so mad?"

His eyes flamed. "Mad? You think I'm mad? Bella, I'm _livid._ That piece of shit had his hands all on you and I think you enjoyed it. And after I have already told you, you are mine and mine alone? I wasn't kidding when I said I don't share. You _are mine._"

Edward grabbed my arm and led me out of the club and led me to a silver Volvo that was parked outside. He opened the passenger door and told me to get in. I complied. Was there anything I wouldn't do for this man?

Edward got in the car and sped off back to his house, I assume and I sat there contemplating my situation.

I didn't know what to do. This beautiful man was here telling me I was his and I wasn't gonna take that! I mean, I didn't mind being his, but accusing me of liking getting groped by a crazy man? He was wrong and I fucking didn't appreciate that at all. For God's sakes he didn't even ask me if I liked it or anything! So, should I keep having sex with him? Hell to the fucking yes! But, there had to be some boundaries or something. He had to give me some answers. I didn't even know if I was his girlfriend, but I really wanted to be. Hopefully, he would feel the same way; hopefully. So the minute we got to Edward's house I was definitely going to sort this entire mess out.

After riding in complete silence, and not having any idea what to expect from him, we pulled up to his house. Trembling, I got out of the car and followed Edward to the door. He got his keys out and opened the door and walked in with me right behind him.

As soon as I had shut the door, intending to talk to him about everything, I felt myself being pushed up against the door and Edward crushing his lips to mine. I tried to resist for the first few seconds, but my will crumbled and I let myself embrace that lust-filled kiss.

Edward pulled back and said "So did you like this Jacob person? Do you think he is better than me? I think you did"

I was flabbergasted and was fixing to tell him off when he leaned in and started nibbling on my ear. God, he smelled so good.

No, Bella! Focus on the task at hand.

I put my hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away. "Edward, we need to talk about tonight. I did not like Jacob or anything he did to me. I appreciate you helping me too."

Edward looked furious. "Bella, I saw you with my own eyes. You did like it. If you didn't like it then why did you keep dancing with him then huh? Why didn't you stop? You asked him to stop but you surely didn't."

"Edward, your being an idiot if you think I enjoyed it. What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What's wrong with me? You, being with other men is what is wrong with me! I don't go around with other women." He bellowed. My heart fluttered at that, but I still had a point to make.

"No Edward, I'm not your property or something and I will not be…"

Edward roughly kissed me and I wanted to kiss back. God, I wanted to kiss him back so bad. Then, he suddenly lifted my leg and hitched it over his hip and shoved me back into the door and that's when I decided to hell with talking, and wrapped my other leg around him. I could feel his erection rubbing against my pussy and I started grinding into him while he started playing with my tits.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and finally got it off and lifted it over his head. Unwrapping my legs, Edward grabbed me by the belt loops and pulled me toward him and unbuttoned my jeans. I kicked of my shoes as he pulled my jeans down and I kicked them off. I started for Edward's pants and got them halfway down before Edward shoved me back and got his pants the rest of the way off.

He then pulled his own boxers off and his erection sprang free. Good God, I would never be able to get over how big he was.

With me pinned to the door, I wrapped my legs around Edward and started kissing him. I poured all my rage and passion in that kiss as did he. I could feel the anger and lust just from that one glorious kiss.

I could feel Edward's cock rubbing me through my panties and as soon as I had thought that Edward hands wrapped around the waistband and ripped them off.

Hey! What the hell? I liked those panties.

And that made me even more aggravated than I already was. And then to add to that fact, Edward bent down and bit me on the neck. Hard.

"Hey!" I gasped.

"Mine." He breathed into my ear.

As soon as he had said that he slid himself into me. And oh, the sensation of it. I loved the feeling of him inside me.

He kept thrusting in to me and I could hear the door creak with every thrust.

God, I loved it rough.

"You."

Thrust.

"Are."

Thrust.

"Mine." Edward said in a ragged voice. Every word punctuated with every thrust he took.

I kept thrusting myself against him furiously trying to find my release. While Edward began rubbing my clit in time to his thrusts.

"I love fucking you Bella. Jacob could never make you this wet."

I moaned at his words as he was pounding into me relentlessly, my hips finding a rhythm to his fingers.

I could feel myself reaching my climax and I screamed Edward's name as it reached me. Edward kept pounding into me and grunting with every thrust.

I swear I was gonna have splinters before this was over.

Edward came, calling out my name. I laid my head on his shoulder and he waited until I caught my breath to unwrap my legs from around him and he pulled out. He bent his head toward my neck and started sucking furiously. I knew he was trying to leave a mark on me to make me his. All of the sudden, he bit down hard on that exact spot and whispered "Mine." Before he turned around and walked off.

What. The Fuck.?

**A/N: **

**Dang. I love angry sex don't you?**

**Wooh. Longest chapter yet.**

**So lovely readers let's get the reviews rolling. **

**Update tomorrow! Yay! **

**Who loves updates? Raise your hand. I do!**

**And before I forget, beta anyone? Hmmm? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good morning. Well it's good morning for me.**

**So I have had people tell me Edward's too this and that but let's just get farther into the story first. Things will play out; I promise.**

**Really short chapter.**

**And Bella is 24 and Edward is 26.**

**Onward…**

Bella P.O.V.

_All of the sudden, he bit down hard on that exact spot and whispered "Mine." Before he turned around and walked off._

_Fuck.?_

_----*----_

Is he crazy? How could he just leave me like that? Is he insane? And where the fuck did he go? Well, I guess I was going to have to go and find out then. Maybe give him a taste of his own medicine. Yeah, that's what I was gonna do.

So, I began my quest for the lovely Edward Cullen.

I started walking toward his kitchen when I realized I was traipsing around his house naked. Fuck that, who gives a shit? Certainly not me and I really don't think Edward minds, so why not?

I didn't find him in his kitchen so I decided to try the dining room; nope, not there either. Then I tried his living room, den, pool, office, and then I decided to finally check his bedroom. Good God in heaven.

Edward was lying on his bed; naked in all his glory. I went closer to see if he was sleeping and he was. Hmmm, I could use this to my advantage to get him back.

So I out my plan into action. If Edward thought I was naughty, then I was going to show him how naughty I could really be.

I walked over to the bed and got on top of Edward and straddled him and began to rub my hands up and down his chest. We were both naked and it was so great I didn't know if I was going to be able to ever stop.

After about 2 minutes Edward still did not wake up so I decided to go for another approach. I got off Edward and then got on my knees on the bed and took his delectable cock onto my mouth and took him deep into my mouth so it hit the back of my throat.

I looked at Edward and his eyes flew open and he looked back at me and groaned.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" He breathed.

"Well Edward, it looks as if I'm trying to suck your cock." I replied, nonchalantly.

I licked up and down his cock and swirled my tongue around his head. Edward moaned and then fisted his hands in my hair and moved me to faster pace. He rocked his hips to my rhythm and was thrusting into my mouth.

My God, I loved the feeling of him in my mouth but I knew if I didn't stop soon my plan wouldn't work and that wasn't a good thing and fuck that if I was going to let Edward Cullen beat me.

So then I popped him out of my mouth and got off the bed. When I got to the door Edward yelled "Are you serious? You can't just leave me like this."

"Oh, I can't? You wanted a naughty cocktease? Well baby, you got it." I replied and walked out, smug as hell.

I walked down to his front door and gathered my clothes and decided to go skinny dipping in Edward's pool. I needed to clear my head of all that was Edward Cullen. I wondered what he was going to do. Was he going to try and get payback? I hope not.

I went in the downstairs bathroom got a towel and headed to the pool. I jumped in and did about 10 laps and got out. I grabbed my towel and started drying my hair off.

I wrapped the towel around me and turned around right into the arms, beautiful arms, of naked Edward. I glared at him and he glared right back at me.

Edward unwrapped the towel and it fell to the floor at my feet.

He rubbed his hands up and down my arms and whispered in my ear.

"Payback's a bitch."

**A/N: **

**Another cliffhanger. Sorry so short. That's all I had time to write.**

**Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews I have been getting. It makes me feel so loved. My head has gotten about two sizes bigger.**

**So, I probably won't be able to update till Monday because it's the weekend and I'll be rather busy.**

**So till then. Adios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Here it is!**

_He rubbed his hands up and down my arms and whispered in my ear._

"Payback's a bitch."

----*----

My eyes rolled in the back of my head and my heart fluttered in anticipation  
of what those words would mean.

Edward then did the last thing I expected. He stopped stroking my arms and  
grabbed my upper arms and then backed me up to the pool's edge and the  
bastard threw me in!

Now I was pissed. He was the one who started this, not me, and now he was  
acting like it was my fault. Egotistical pig.

As I came up out of the water, I felt Edward jump in beside me. I turned  
around and he was right there, all gloriously wet and dripping. I could see  
tiny water droplets on his chest that glistened and all I wanted to do was  
lick them off.

Edward saw me looking at him and grinned slyly. "I guess you like what  
you  
see huh? Well Bella, would you like a taste? You need to finish what you  
started in my bedroom. And I might return the favor."

What a cocky bastard! But, I guess he had reason to be; he was right. I did  
want to finish what I started. But, I was going to do it because I wanted to.  
And just because I wanted to.

I closed the distance between us and leaned my head down and licked a drop  
of water of his chest. God, it tasted heavenly; just like pure Edward and I  
wanted more. So I took one long lick and I heard him shudder. I smiled.

I then dunked my head under the water and shoved his whole cock into my mouth,  
like the greedy animal I was. And God was it good. I loved the salty goodness of him.

I brought my hand down and cupped his balls, while I licked and sucked his  
dick. But, I had to come up for air and when I did Edward's eyes were shocked.

Bella, your not just gonna stop again, are you? I don't know if I can  
handle it." He said, his voice strained.

I giggled. "Of course not silly. I love sucking your cock."

Edward took a sharp breath. "Well then get that pretty little head of yours back down there."

"Yes sir." I said and then saluted as I dunked back under the water and started sucking him again.

I could feel him getting close and I grabbed that fine cock of his and brought  
him deeper into my mouth so he was hitting the back of my throat.

As soon as I had done that Edward's hands came to the back of my head and  
thrust him in my mouth as hard as he could. I felt him shudder and then  
release his hot come in my mouth.

After swallowing all that deliciousness that is Edward, I came up and met  
Edward's lust-filled gaze.

"Damn baby, you sure know how to give it to me." He said grinning a  
lazy, crooked grin.

"I know." I said cockily.

"Now, it's your turn." He said and then slid two fingers into me.

**A/N:**

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta Nilya2397. **

**I appreciate her immensely.**

"_Now, it's your turn" he said and then slid two fingers into me.  
_

----*---.

I couldn't breathe as he started pumping in and out of me heatedly. The only thing I could think of was those long, delicate fingers that were working me like a fiddle.

It was mind-blowing and I could feel my release nearing.

"Edward…I'm so close. Faster."

Edward brought his head up to mine, while still fingering me and said "How close Bella? How close are you to getting that sweet release that you so desperately need? Tell me."

I closed my eyes and whispered "So fucking close."

His eyes glinted with mischief and he said "Alright then." Then he pulled his fingers out.

He got out of the pool and walked towards the door. He turned to look at my disorientated face and then smiled.

"I told you payback's a bitch." And then he went inside.

That son of a bitch!

How could he do something like that? And what the hell was his problem? I was so sick of this little game he was playing and I needed to straighten him out. I got out and felt a cool breeze lightly touch my skin. I shivered and then realized I was naked. Fuck if that didn't make me even more mad, and not to mention I was sexually frustrated.

I stomped into the house and went to Edward's bedroom to get some clothes. I opened his drawer and took out some boxers and a big blue t-shirt. I went to leave and find Edward when I took a look at the huge bed. It looked so inviting and now that I thought about it, I was kind of tired. Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt.

Walking over to the bed I lifted the covers over and sunk down into the luscious sheets.

Damn, it was pure bliss and I noticed how sleepy I was. I could smell Edward on the pillow and hell I think this was the side he slept on.

Nice. Finally, I started to fall asleep, dreaming of Edward and his one of a kind cock.

----*----

I awoke to sunlight.

Sitting up I stretched my arms up and yawned.

I looked at the clock beside his bed and it was 10:00. Well, damn I hadn't meant to sleep all fucking night, but at least I got a good night's rest. Getting up, I went to the bathroom and then went to find Edward.

I had no idea where he could be and I wondered why he didn't come to the bed last night.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to get something to eat. Fucking took a lot out of you.

I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and milk and sat down to eat.

I read the back of the box, 100 calories, Hmm, Interesting.

I finished and put the bowl in the sink with my spoon. But as I went to drop the spoon in the sink it fell to the floor with a clatter. I bent to pick it up and felt a presence behind me.

My senses kicked in and I knew it was Edward.

I could just smell him, the musky scent that was purely Edward. It drifted toward me like honey, smooth and inviting, just waiting to be tasted. I went to straighten up when Edward spoke. "Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked and then went to face him. He put his hand on my back to stop me from standing up straight.

"Don't stand up." Then he moved his other hand to my ass and began to knead it softly. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of his hands overtake me. I loved his hands and what they could do to me. One brush of his fingertip and I was gone.

Edward moved his other hand to my ass and said "I adore your ass Bella. It's perfect. Utterly, deliciously perfect." I could feel his erection against my ass and ground back into him.

Edward hissed and started to grind into me.

It was driving me crazy and I needed him inside me, needed to feel him.

Still bent over, I started to pull down my boxers, well his boxers and when I reached behind me to grab Edward's pants and start unzipping them, he got the hint.

With both our pants off I could now really feel him behind me. Hard as a rock, perfect for me.

Edward grabbed my hands and placed them on the sink in front of me. Hooking his feet around my ankles he spread me open for him.

"Hold on tight Bella."

Edward then drove himself into me. Drilling me with his rock hard cock, I was slowly losing it.

I loved having him inside me, dominating me, being one with me. And this position was even more erotic.

Then I felt his hand slap my ass cheek. I yelped at the slight pain and he chuckled.  
"I love fucking you this way Bella. I love giving it to you from behind. Fucking your tight pussy and spanking your beautiful ass. I love the shade of pink its turning. It suits you."

My head fell back and I started panting, almost near my release that I had been craving so desperately the night before and shit if I wasn't getting it now.

I gripped the sink tighter as Edward kept pounding into me from behind and then my walls clenched and I felt myself orgasm. "Edward! Oh God, Edward!" I screamed

I swore I saw stars.

My body convulsed and a minute later Edward came too. "Fuck, Bella."

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

My knees buckled and Edward picked me up bridal-style and carried me upstairs to his room.

I snuggled against his chest and he laid me down on the bed. He went downstairs and came back up with my pants and his on.

I blushed as I realized my whole lower body was uncovered and I saw Edward smirk.

He threw me his boxers and I pulled them on. He slid into bed behind me and pulled me close. I felt his nose sniff my hair.

"What are you doing Edward?"

Edward closed his eyes. "Smelling your hair. You always smell wonderful."

I blushed again and said "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now rest Bella. I know you must be tired."

I grinned. "Just a little bit."

He rubbed my hair with his hands and started humming a tune I didn't recognize.

I started to drift and then finally fell asleep in Edward's strong, comforting arms.

**A/N: So can I get some reviews?**

**And I have another story idea.**

**Does anyone know what a MILF is?**

**I do, but I just want to know if anyone else has any idea.**

**Farewell.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is.**

**Nilya2397 betad this for me! Aint she wonderful?!**

_I started to drift and then finally fell asleep in Edward's strong, comforting arms_

----*----

I awoke to darkness. It poured through the windows, the moonlight giving the room an eerie glow. And then it struck me. I was in Edward's room.

My boss.

My employer.

I couldn't believe it! What had I done?!

I had been so wrapped up in my emotions that I had slept with my boss and not just once, but numerous times. And now, as I was still wrapped in Edward's arms, I couldn't help but believe that there was now something between us. I found myself liking the fact that I was here with him.

It made me have a sense of safety and stability.

Above all, it made me feel wanted. Like someone like Edward Cullen could actually be attracted to me. I mean, he has showed me all these times that he found me attractive. I wonder if he felt the same way about me.

That maybe he could possibly like me.

Even if it was just a smidge, that maybe it could grow into something more. I hope, but I could never expect him to give me anything. It's not like people didn't have one night-stands all the time. Maybe, this was all it was to him.

God, I hope not.

If that happened, then I would be out of a job. I needed to get out of here. I needed some space from Edward. I needed to talk to him and see what his take on all of this was. I needed to see if he liked me the way I liked him.

But, I wanted to stay here in his arms and never leave. I wanted to at least hope that he could care for me and maybe let it work out between us. I knew I just knew that he felt a connection.

How could he not?

Every touch, every breath I felt from him set me on fire, it was like electricity. Powerful and it sparked feelings in me that I didn't know I had.

Not until I had met Edward Cullen.

Ever since I had been working for him, I had always had a sort of crush on him. He treated me nicely and he was oh so fuckable. And now after two years have gone by, he finally decided to try and pursue me.

I found that a tad bit weird, and I wish he would explain it better. I mean, after everything we had gone through these past few days, he at least owed me that.

So, when he woke up I would ask him and we would get down to business.

I needed answers.

I curled back into Edward's arms, snuggling up against his chest and fell into a fitful sleep.

----*----

"Bella?" I heard.

I could feel someone laying feather-light kisses on the side of my neck. I groaned and turned to Edward, who was now massaging my breasts. I was still topless from last night and now it was dark outside.

"Edward, what time is it?"

He kissed his way from my neck to my earlobe and started sucking it.

"It's 4:00 in the morning." He said between kisses.

"Oh." I moaned.

He rolled on top of me and leaned his head down to suckle by breasts. He was biting and sucking, rolling my nipples in his mouth. I was now hot and needy.

I needed him now.

"E-Edward…I need you. NOW." I muttered, between breaths.

Edward wasted no time in positioning himself above my entrance; I could feel his head at my slit, gently rubbing my wetness.

"Please, Edward. Please." I begged.

He looked at me and he asked for permission with his eyes. I nodded my head slightly and he pushed into me slowly, taking his time, letting me feel every inch of his cock.

Once he was deep inside me, he stopped moving completely.

I could have killed him for that!

"Edward" I whined "Please move, please, please move."

"Ok" he whispered.

He started rocking in me, taking his precious time with me. His cock was gliding in and out, in and out of me at an excruciating pace. Those perfect, wonderful green eyes held my gaze intently.

I stared back up at him, afraid that if I broke the eye contact that we would lose this moment. That I would lose him and everything that had happened these past few days. And I couldn't let that happen.

No matter if he was my boss or not.

I just couldn't

I was enjoying this, this making love. It was slow and sweet. Not like anything we had done before and I wanted more of it. I never wanted to leave this bed, ever.

Not without Edward at least.

Pressure started to build up in my stomach and my insides were turning to mush.

Edward thrusted harder into me and now we were both losing it. My pussy clenched around him and I screamed out his name as I came, looking into his eyes the whole time.

"Edward!"

My body shook and Edward was still thrusting into me, never breaking eye contact. He pushed in 3 more times and then he too came, calling out my name. Ahh, my name on his lips sounded so sweet. I wanted him to say it again.

"Say my name again."

He looked down at me and said "Bella."

Edward then smiled at me and rolled off and snuggled up close to me.

I turned around and he spooned me from behind, one of his legs between mine. We didn't say anything for awhile. We just sat there and I listened to his steady heartbeat and his easy breathing.

And now, I think I was ready to tell him. Something I hope didn't get thrown back in my face.

"I think I'm falling for you, Edward." I whispered.

His body froze around mine and I turned toward his face, knowing he heard it.

And when I saw it, my heart broke into a thousand pieces.

**A/N:**

**I know it's short and I could have made this longer, but this part needed to be by itself.**

**Next chapter will be in EPOV!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**My beta has dissapeared. I sent this to her over a month ago and she still hasn't e-mailed me back or anything. I've had no contact with her and I have no idea where she is.**

**And I know you guys have been waiting for this and it's been awhile since I have updated so I am going to check this myself.**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Perfection.

She was perfect.

Her creamy, pale skin set off her lovely deep, rich mahogany hair and big, wide chocolate eyes.

Perfection.

When I hired her to clean my house I didn't know what to expect and nor did I really care.

I was a surgeon who made a little over 350,000 a year and that was more than enough to sustain me and since I was never really home a lot, I didn't clean.

Thus the need for a maid.

I put an ad out in the paper and just a day later, Miss Isabella Swan called the number and in a matter of minutes I hired her.

She had started the day after and when she arrived I was mesmerized.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her; she was too beautiful for me not too.

I'm sure she noticed me staring because she so obviously blushed and that made her even more beautiful.

And from that day, that moment in time, I was smitten with Miss Swan.

I wanted to know everything about her, wanted to know what made her tick and what her favorite things were.

I was consumed with thoughts of Bella and I never made a move to try and hide that fact.

I would openly stare all the time at her, just watching her, obsessed with what she was going to next.

But I never spoke to her except to say goodbye at the end of the day.

One time, I had caught her dancing to her iPod.

On a very uncommon day, I was actually at the house, in my office on my day off, not really doing anything and I went down to get something to eat when I saw her.

There was Bella, mopping the kitchen with her earphones in, dancing to some song.

Her hips were swaying and she looked wonderful with hey hair swaying down her back and her ass was a divine piece of art that I just wanted to run my hands all over.

Impulsively, I made my way toward her, but then I stopped myself before I reached her.

I didn't want to get to close to her—the need to touch her was overwhelming me and I didn't want to overstep the boss and employee line.

So, I stayed back and never touched her.

And for two years, for two fucking _long _years, I didn't touch her.

Not ever.

I looked of course, oh did I look. I fantasized about this beautiful woman day and night. I masturbated to her every morning and every night; sometimes in the day too.

I imagined my cock in her, going fast and rough in her against my desk.

And the fantasies got worse the longer I didn't touch her.

Then one day, I couldn't help myself.

I snapped.

Another one of my rare days off, I was walking into the laundry room to throw some clothes in there, wanting to help Bella a little.

I had walked in on her bent down, sorting through the clothes and my control broke.

Cornering her, I took her like an animal on my washing machine.

It couldn't have been anymore perfect that that.

Her pussy was tight and warm.

Soft and pink.

I loved it and I never wanted to leave and so when she left I told her I was going to fuck her the next day.

And I did.

Again, it was amazing.

_She_ was amazing.

From the way she said my name, to the way her face looked when she climaxed was amazing.

That pure, unadulterated lust in her eyes was stunning and I told myself I wanted to see it over and over again.

Wanted to see Bella scream out my name over and over again as I took her, never showing her any mercy as I pounded into her.

But then I saw her in the arms of some other man and raw fury surged through me.

_How dare her!?_ I thought, after all we had done that she wanted some other man!

I was livid.

It was an accident that we had been at the same club.

I had decided to go out by myself to relieve the stint of loneliness and my thoughts of Miss Swan.

But I did not expect to see her there and when I did, I was excited about it, my body going crazy with thoughts of her tits and her bare, pink pussy.

After seeing her with that man, I realized that she didn't want him on her.

That she was trying to push him off her.

And then more fury went through me.

_How dare he put his hands on her! She is mine!_ I thought, walking up to them, determined to get Bella out of this predicament.

I told the guy that she was my girlfriend and then to provoke Bella, I told her that I thought she liked it, just to get a rise out of her.

Bella of course got mad and that was just what I intended.

Her anger could be turned into passion and that passion was something that could make the night even better.

And I was right.

I fucked her like nobody's business that night.

I fucked her against my door that night and then later in my pool.

This woman was truly wonderful.

_The naughty, little cocktease._

Then the next morning I fucked her in my kitchen against my sink.

I _loved_ it.

I was always ready for Miss Swan.

But, then she did something totally unexpected.

She told me that she was falling for me.

After we had just had slow, sweet sex, she said that she was falling for me.

Something I couldn't let happen under any circumstances; I wasn't good enough for Bella and I never would be.

So as we laid in my bed, snuggled up together, Bella in my arms, I knew what I had to do.

When the words left her lips, my body froze and Bella's head turned around to meet my eyes.

My face showed no emotion as I looked at Bella, not letting her see any feeling in my eyes.

"Bella, I thought you knew that this was just sex. Just two people scratching an itch. A casual hook up. A one night stand. Nothing more. It was fun, but that was it. No strings attached. I thought you knew that." I murmured, loud enough for her to hear it.

Her eyes started tearing up and instantly I felt bad, but I couldn't let it show.

So instead I looked away and felt her move from the bed and get up.

I looked up at her and she was turned around, facing the wall.

"I see," she said, her voice quivering with unshed tears. "So that's all I am to you then?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself. "Yes, Bella. You are nothing more than a one night stand and my employee."

I saw her body shake and heard a sob rip from her mouth as she ran from my room.

Following her, I looked over the balcony of the stairs, seeing her running around finding her clothes and seeing her slip on the jeans and shirt she had on from the club, grabbing the phone from my kitchen and calling a taxi.

I went and took a shower knowing it would be a little while until the taxi got here.

After showering, I crept downstairs and looked out the front door window and saw Bella.

She was sitting beside the road with her face in her hands and her hair whipping in the wind.

Bella looked up and I saw her puffy, red, bloodshot eyes.

I instantly felt regret, but I pushed it away. I needed to keep my feelings in check.

I watched her though the window until the cab came five minutes later.

She took a glance at the house before she stepped in the car and slammed the door shut

Watching the taxi drive away, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, knowing that she most likely would not be back.

I turned from the door and I looked about the house, feeling a sense of loneliness.

Without Bella this house was empty, I realized. This house didn't have as much life without her in it.

And that's when I figured it out.

I just made the _biggest_ mistake of my life.

**A/N:**

**This story is nearing to an end. Probably 2 or 3 more chapters. I kinda have lost interest and I'm not really sure where I want it to go. So, if it starts getting shitty, I'm sorry.**

**At first, I hadn't really planned on where to take this, so I kinda had to made it up as I went along.**

**And no more waiting over a month for this story. Iam just going to beta stuff myself from now on because I hate wating more than 2 weeks. Hell, I hate waiting more than a week.**

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Im back!! Finally! **

**So it has taken so long, but I got a new computer.**

**So here's another chapter!! **

* * *

**BPOV**

That bastard! A one night stand was I? A casual hook up? Way to kill a girl's dreams ,Edward. Sheesh. This fucking sucked.

All that was running through my mind was his words of 'one night stand' and 'just my employee'. What a bunch of bullshit. He was such a little liar.

I had been with him for two years.

Two fucking years and I knew him better than he knew himself. He may have said the words, but his eyes said something different.

He wanted me, and not just for a casual hook up. He wanted me for real.

I just knew it.

Still, it hurt me for him to say that and when he said it, it took me awhile to figure it out. He thought something was wrong with him.

I'd bet my ass on it.

Stupid, sexy Edward.

He just needed to realize it and come to terms with the fact that I wasn't leaving and no matter how hard he tried, I wasn't going anywhere. I was here to stay.

I was laying on my back in my bed, staring at the ceiling, bored as hell. I had nothing else to do and I was still waiting on Edward to change his mind and come get me.

It had been two days since I left Edward and I was getting restless. I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore.

Sighing, I jumped up and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I think I gained 10 pounds from just sitting here.

_I eat when I get bored, damn you, Edward. Hurry up and call__._

I stared at the phone willing it to ring.

Three, four, and then 8 minutes went by. No ring.

Gah!

I was driving myself crazy waiting for him and I needed to pull myself together.

I took a calming breath and opened the refigerator door and got a jar of pickles out. I ate three and then went back into my room to sleep.

Sleep made time go by faster. I was a fucking genius.

I snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep.

I heard the phone ringing.

Slowly, I got up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" I said, slowly, eagerly.

Maybe this was Edward.

"Hi, Bella."

It was Edward. I wanted to squeal.

"Yes?" I asked smoothly.

He cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you?"

I choked back a laugh. He sounded so shaky.

Grinning, I replied, "Sure. Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if you would come over to my house tonight and eat dinner with me so we could talk. There is something I need to tell you."

If possible, I grinned even wider.

"I don't know, Edward. Last time things didn't go so well."

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry for that. But will you please come over at 7 tonight? This is important."

I sighed.

"Alright, but this better be good. I'm not very happy with you right now."

I heard him let out a breath and I could just picture him running his fingers through that perfect hair of his.

"Ok, Bella. Thank you."

I didn't say anything for a minute and finally, I just hung up.

I screamed to the top of my lungs and danced around my kitchen, hollering. I couldn't believe I was actually right. He did still want me.

Was I good or what?

I hoppped back into my room and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. I was 5 already.

I did another little dance and went to take a shower.

I needed to look my best tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did yall think?**

**Im a little rusty so, I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**I still don't know where I'm going to find the time to write another chapter, but I will.**

**Dont give up on me.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me.**

**Kudos to you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Hello lovelies. Yes, I know. It has been forever. **

**School has been kicking me in the ass and even though its summer, I take online courses and on top of that I have an overactive 16 month old son.**

**So, here is the final chapter.**

**Enjoy. **

**BPOV**

* * *

I dressed in dark jeans and a black, strapless top. I was wearing black heels and overall the dark effect looked nice on me.

I awkwardly knocked on the door. After a few moments, I knocked again and the door swung open.

_Fuck me._

Edward was standing there, his hair disheveled as usual, his jeans hung low on his hips, and his white polo shirt was open at the throat.

And he was fucking beautiful.

We just stared at each other for a few moments until I cleared my throat.

Edward extended his hand towards me and I took it. He pulled me in his house and let go of my hand and shut the door behind me.

I stood there and I could feel him behind me. I could here his heavy breathing and I felt him take a step closer to me.

I took a deep breath and turned around slowly.

We stared at each other again and then suddenly, Edward stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek.

He pulled back and I still just stared, kind of shocked.

Edward shrugged his shoulder and he walked past me and walked towards the dining room.

Mentally, I shook myself and followed him into the dining room.

There were 2 places set for me and Edward and he pulled my chair out for me to sit down.

"Such a gentleman, Edward."

Edward looked at me and smirked.

He sat down and sipped at his wine.

"Would you like some?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No. You said you wanted to talk. So talk. Tell me what was so important."

He nodded and set his glass down.

He looked me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. Truly sorry for what I said to you. You meant, you mean more to me than just a one night stand. What I said was hurtful and cruel and I really am truly sorry. Please forgive me, Bella."

He picked up his glass again and started drinking again. He took his eyes off of me and I saw him squeeze his fist tight against the table.

I just sat there and let all of it sink in.

I liked Edward. He was a great guy and I honestly did see a future with him. I was falling fast and hard for him.

Yes, what he said was hurtful, but I thought I could get past it. He had apologized for it and you know what they say: Forgive and forget.

I thought I could do it.

As a matter of fact, I KNEW I could do it.

I gently grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it. His eyes swung over to mine and I grinned.

"Edward, I like you. You are an amazing guy and I forgive you. I know you didn't mean what you said. Just don't ever say it again."

Edward laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Bella, you are my dream come true."

I grinned even wider. "I know."

He shook his head playfully and abruptly stood up.

Edward came behind my chair, still holding my hand, and scooted the chair back.

He yanked me up out of my chair and pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the mouth.

After a minute, I pulled back and laughed. Edward was grinning as well and I could see his erection.

I bit my lip and his eyes were riveted to my lips.

"Edward, you seem to have a problem." I said, pointing to his crotch.

He looked down and winked at me. "I think I know who can fix it."

I did an expression of confusion. "Now who would that be?"

The grin left his face and for one moment, he looked a tad bit angry. Then he smirked and dragged me even closer to him and kissed me again.

He growled against my lips and I fondled his cock through his jeans.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and he kissed me. He tasted heavenly.

I didn't think I could ever get enough of this man.

Suddenly, he swung me up in his arms, bridal style, and started towards the stairs.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I said, laughing, so happy to be in his arms again.

"To my bedroom, Bella. I need that problem fixed immediately."

"Aye, aye Captain." I faked saluted him and his laughter echoed through the staircase.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what did yall think? Wonderful? Saintly? Horrific?**

**Whatever you think, I just want to thank everyone for all the WONDERFUL and nice reviews.**

**Thank to all my readers for sticking with me through this long ass time. Im glad yall decided to stick with me.**

**Thanks to all who have read this story! I truly appreciate it!**

**Much love, **

**Radd Rach. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys.**

**Some people have asked I would be open to the idea of letting other people adopt my stories. **

**There are problems with this...**

**#1. Im selfish. I want the story to be written with my ideas. **

**#2. And Im going to raise hell if its not the way I like it.**

**The idea is kind of growing on me, but Im still not sure. Another thing is, is that I dont want just any old someone writing these. I want an author who has written at least two stories and I like the way they write.**

**Im a very big spelling and punctuation junkie. I HATE it when you see good stories with tons of spelling errors and absolutely NO punctuation. It pisses me off. So, thats another big thing.**

**IF...thats a very big IF..I let someone adopt a story from me...Im going to want to see what they write before they publish it. Just because Im not writing it doesn't mean its still not my idea. And also, if I dont like what they have written, I will have to demand that they change it until it's up to my standards.**

**So, I guess you guys will have to decide. Yes or no?**

**If you would like to adopt a story of mine, just e-mail me. Im still not 100% keen on this idea, but Im considering it. **

**-Radd Rach**


End file.
